Breaking the Chains of Love's Past
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Just a gift I've made for a friend who loves Amourshipping. Nothing more to say.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Even Jessie and James should be able to know that, but then again, they have Meowth as their brains, so in the end, probably not. Now let me make it clear. I am NOT a fan of Amourshipping, but I have a friend who is, so I figured I'd do a little story for her about it. This is my second Pokémon story in a while, nor have I followed the anime, so if anyone seems OOC to you, I apologize in advance. With THAT out of the way, let's get the love train rolling.

* * *

"You've been on other journeys, Ash?"

Serena had been sitting quietly while Ash and Clemont talked, so she hadn't been paying too much attention, but suddenly learning about Ash having been on other journeys for the first time suddenly got her interested.

"Well, yeah. Of course I have", the Pallet born trainer admitted, sheepish about how he hadn't said anything in regards to his journeys outside of the Kalos region sooner. "I've been to 5 other regions."

Bonnie was jumping up and down excitedly, unable to contain her energy anymore as she jumped onto the table, getting in Ash's face with a big starry look of wonder in her eyes, but before she could ask the obvious question, Clemot's Aipom arm picked her up and set her down next to him. Laughing slightly at the pout on the younger female, Serena couldn't help but chime in.

"So tell us already! What were the other regions you travelled to like?"

Ash was about to say he'd rather focus on planning his next gym battle, but seeing how Bonnie got all excited and how Serena went from being quiet to being interested just kept him from saying no. So he began.

The trio stared at Ash as he explained his journey to become a Pokémon master alongside Pikachu, starting with the moment Ash woke up that very morning to find that he had woken up late with Pikachu being the only Pokémon left, how Pikachu went from hating him to being best friends with him, how he won his first gym battle, how he, Misty, and Brock became a trio during their early days, how Tracy became a friend to him.

"So where did you go after Kanto?"

Ash instantly stopped all talk of Kanto and the Orange Islands and proceeded to start going on about learning about the Johto region. The people he met there like Casey and Harrison, the gym leaders there like Clair, Jasmine, and Morty, the funny things that happened like Casey thinking he was cheating when they battled and how Brock almost got married, and-

"Wait, wait, wait. Misty said WHAT?"

Ash seemed confused at Serena's sudden request to stop when he had only reached his explanation of his Johto journeys, since she seemed so invested in his story up until what he just said.

"Um, she said that seeing Brock up on the alter made her think of what she and I will be one day. Why?"

Serena looked like she had just been slapped in the face and didn't know whether she wanted to return the favor by slapping Ash across the face herself or burst into tears. But it didn't seem to matter since Ash stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?!"

Ash jumped slightly at the sharp and accusing tone in Serena's anger laced voice, but he turned around and gave her an honest answer, since he wasn't about to tell a lie to Serena.

"I'm just going to use the phone. I won't be long."

As Ash walked away, Pikachu stayed behind, quickly recognizing Serena's emotions being all over the place and jumping onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly.

"Thank you, Pikachu", she said as she pulled out a handkerchief and dried her eyes before any tears fell. "You're so sweet. I just wish Ash was just the same." Serena just quietly pet Pikachu while Bonnie begged Clemont to let her go to Kanto when she became old enough to travel on her own.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I'm gonna be honest and say this is gonna be a three chapter story, so don't get TOO excited for something big. I'll see you in the next chapter, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Even Jessie and James should be able to know that, but then again, they have Meowth as their brains, so in the end, probably not. With THAT out of the way, let's get the love train rolling.

* * *

"Wow, Ash! It's been a while!"

Even before he picked up the phone, seeing the redhead on screen and hearing her voice was making Ash's heart beat out of his chest a thousand miles a minute, and he could bet she was feeling the same way too. Last time they saw each other was when Ash planned on setting out to conquer the Battle Frontier, which was an amazing challenge Ash went through that, in some ways, made even battling Tobias at the Sinnoh League seem like a walk in the park. Misty was supposed to have come with him, May, Max, and Brock on that journey, but her job as Cerulean City gym leader ended up taking over, so they parted ways before Ash could even earn his first Frontier symbol.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, otherwise, Misty would just be staring at Ash while he said nothing. He had to reopen the issue Serena had put into his mind and put it to bed.

"Yeah, I know, Misty. It's been forever", Ash finally said after a while with his usual smile. "How've you been?"

Misty gave a bit of a giggle before picking up a Marill that Ash remembered as an Azurill, quickly shouted something at one of her sisters that was off screen, then looked back to Ash with a sigh escaping her lips.

"I wish I could say things were going smoothly, but I can't", she confessed. "Challengers keep swamping the gym nonstop and if they keep bringing Electric and Grass types, I'm gonna have to close the gym until Gyarados and the others have gotten some rest."

Ash couldn't help but give a slight laugh at that, which prompted a huff and accusing look from Misty, which Ash was already had a counter for.

"Reminds me of what your sisters were going through when we first got into Cerulean City, remember? All they had left to battle me with were Goldeen, so you had to step in the Staryu and Starmie", Ash pointed out fondly, and obvious fondness on his face prompted another giggle from Misty.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot", Ash quickly continued, something important that he had been meaning to tell Misty for a good long while now suddenly coming to the front of his head. "Did you hear about Brock? He's gone off to become a Pokémon doctor."

Misty's look changed to one of curiosity and confusion, which was the exact same reaction Ash and Dawn had when Brock had informed them of his decision, but unlike Ash and Dawn, Misty had no idea as to what could have driven Brock to change his mind after everything he poured into being a Pokémon breeder. However, Brock was a good friend and she was sure he knew what he was doing. And of course, she knew that he had been travelling a lot longer with Ash then she had, which is something she regretted to no end.

Come to think of it, this conversation was bringing up a LOT of memories that involved Ash, going as far back as when Ash borrowed and wrecked her bike to rescue Pikachu from a flock of angry Spearow. It started to beg the question, what would Misty's life have been like if she hadn't fished the new trainer and his starter Pokémon out of that river? If not for it, she might not have eventually found out who it was that she would give her heart to. After all, she could barely stand him at first. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth.

"Ash", Misty began slowly, making sure that even from being behind screens and over a phone, her eyes were locked with Ash's perfectly, hoping that if it were like that, the message would be easier to receive. "I need to-"

"Hey, did you say something about Ash?"

The voice of someone Ash knew all too well rang out, cutting Misty off, and into the view of screen walked the familiar visage of his childhood rival turned friend, Gray Motherfucking Oak. And before Ash could do or saw anything, he witness something that shattered his heart: Gary pulled Misty into a passionate kiss, which she was very quick to return.

"Gary, what are you doing in Cerulean? I thought you were still doing research in Sinnoh", Ash said, trying to remain as casual as he could. He and Gary may have buried their rivalry back at the Johto league, but he had to admit that seeing the one that he competed with for almost everything with as a child suddenly with the girl he planned on confessing his feelings to just... It cut him nice and deep.

"Well, I plan on getting back into the saddle and maybe taking on the Kanto League again", the brunette confessed with an embarrassed smile that was kind of unbecoming of him. "So I figured swinging by the Cerulean gym would be a good chance to get my battling skills back up to par with someone skilled and study Water-types other then my own Blastoise all at once."

Misty wrapped her arms around Gary with a giggle and a smile, but Ash could only stare at them. His heart had only ever felt this low after his loss against Paul at Lake Acuity, but unlike then, no amount of Pokémon showing off how silly they could be would get his spirits raised.

"Just wanted to check in, Misty. Good seeing you again Gary", was all Ash could manage before he hung up the phone.

And without even bothering to check on his friends, Ash ran out of the Pokémon Center, not even noticing his faithful Pokémon partner and his childhood friend watching him leave.

* * *

Honesty time. Not big on Egoshipping, but for the purposes of this story, it made things work out better. I hope you people are enjoying the story, and I'll see you tomorrow with the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Even Jessie and James should be able to know that, but then again, they have Meowth as their brains, so in the end, probably not. With THAT out of the way, let's get the love train rolling and pulled into the last stop, Amourshipping station.

* * *

So this was the great and mighty Ash Ketchum, champion of the Orange Islands, one of the few to conquer the Battle Frontier, savior of Sinnoh and Unova, and even one who could defeat legendary Pokémon in battle. The best trainer in all of Pallet Town, and potentially better than even the Kanto champion of legend, Pokémon Trainer Red.

Reduced to nothing but a sniveling and sobbing child hiding behind a tree and choking back tears, nursing a broken heart he didn't think would ever be able to come back together. Like he was going through some kind of romantic drama- Oh, wait, that's EXACTLY what he was going through.

"Oh, how the mighty fall in love", Ash muttered to himself.

But Ash as lowered his hat to cover his eyes, he heard a voice retort, "But you haven't fallen. At least, not to me."

Ash jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, his hat nearly falling off his head as he did so, and when he turned to see the source of the voice, he found it to be Serena, Pikachu perched on her shoulder with a concerned look donning both their faces.

"Serena, Pikachu, what are you two doing here?"

Serena said nothing, but when Pikachu cast a questioning look at her, she nodded, which prompted Pikachu to jump high into the air and let loose a Thunderbolt, which hit Ash full force, coursing through his body and making sure Ash got shocked in places that he probably either didn't have or didn't know existed.

By the time Pikachu let up and touch back down on the ground, Ash was on the ground, covered in soot and twitching slightly, lightning still sparking slightly in some places, though he was only like this for a minute. The next minute, he slowly stood up, dusting himself off and rubbing his head.

"Ow...", he complained. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Serena giggled as a smile graced her face at Ash's childish response to being attacked by Pikachu like that, personally finding it adorable, though the fact that he managed to hide her blush at those thoughts is a miracle.

"Well, you're not crying again, at least", she pointed out as soon as she got her mind back on track. "THAT'S the Ash I remember."

Ash thought over how he had been acting compared to how he usually acted for a little bit before immediately blushing in embarrassment and looking away, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

Now then, wish Ash finally snapped out of his trance, Serena's face took on a look of concern as she decided to get down to it.

"Now tell us, Ash", she said sternly, making sure Ash knew he couldn't back out of this if he wanted to live long enough to make it to just 7 Kalos gym badges, with Pikachu's sparking cheeks being her tone's backup. "Why did you run out of the Pokémon Center without telling us anything? Does it have something to do with that phone call you were making to Misty?"

Though his depression didn't hit him nearly as hard as it had when they had found him, it was clear that Ash was now visibly upset and uncomfortable, which led Serena to believe for a split second that maybe giving Ash time would have been better, but then she quickly disregarded the thought. She needed to know so that she could help in some way. However, whether Ash caved in and told them or called their bluff and remained quiet was a matter of time, so instead of pressuring him into telling, she kept her mouth shut and decided to wait.

So wait she did, and seconds turned into hours as Ash entered a state of deep thought she only ever saw in Ash if he needed to think about something before or in the middle of a gym battle, so clearly, whatever happened was touchy and he might not want bring it up. Already, Serena was going back to the thought that time was all Ash needed, but he spoke before she could entertain the idea very far.

"Misty was dating Gary", Ash finally said. "And no offense, Pikachu, but you're not helping." He added the last part of the sentence at the sight of the yellow mouse Pokémon sticking his head in the bushes and pretending to hurl an entire ocean.

Serena's eyes widened slightly, having heard everything Ash said about Gary, and despite not doing anything, she couldn't help but agree with Pikachu, though unlike Pikachu, Serena only heard about Gary's arrogant self from Kanto and part of Johto, and not his redeemed Sinnoh persona, so in her mind, Gary was someone not worth dating. And after Ash made it very clear that he was so in love with Misty that it was sick, she could only imagine the heartbreak Ash was going through. But it doubled into a good thing for her, and she figured now was the time.

"Ash", she began slowly, "I can't speak for what Misty did in choosing that bigheaded jerk over you, but I can say THIS." She waited for Ash to look up at her before she continued, placing a hand on his cheek as she did so. "I will NEVER leave you for anyone else. That's a promise."

A slight smile graced Ash's face at the words spoken by his childhood friend, and a blush followed at her touch, though he followed suit by placing one hand over hers gently, slightly gripping her wrist.

"Thanks Serena. That means more to me then you could ever know."

Pikachu saw the moment that was happening, and without any reason to stay, he darted off towards the Pokémon Center on all fours, knowing that being anywhere other then with Bonnie and Clemont would ruin the delicate moment between the two trainers.

"And if it helps any further", Serena continued, leaning down and closer to Ash. "Misty may not be in love with you anymore, but I happen to know a girl who is."

Subconsciously, Ash started to close his eyes and lean up towards Serena, no longer in control over his actions as his eyelids covered his shining brown orbs and blocked them out from the world, the last thing they saw before being blocked out being the beautiful girl that was mending his heart in a way he never thought would be possible.

"Who is she?"

And with that, the answer was given and the gap between them was closed, lips making gentle contact and passion overrunning and overriding any negative emotions that clouded either of their hearts. An instant became forever, even as Serena pulled away at the twenty second mark, smiling at the boy she had been trying to hide her feelings from this whole adventure.

"Me."

* * *

Eurgh, how cliché. I'm so disappointed in myself, but I hope you all liked it, especially you, Nyasia. I DID make this just for you. Now, to everyone, I will see you in the next fanfiction. Bye-bye!


End file.
